Jealousy
by Naraxkagura
Summary: Roxas was, by all means, his. AkuRoku


_i saw Sweeney Todd. Haha. I would say this is a lot worse than By The Way... Uhh... Yeah. What else is there to say besides...yeah I know I'm fucked up. SUICIDE CHARACTER DEATH. YAOI. ONESIDED AKUROKU Okay...that about covers the warning._

**Jealousy**

Jealousy is supposed to be a sin.

That's what Axel thought the first time he saw them. But if it's a sin, why do you feel it? Why does your body allow itself to feel emotions that are potentially dangerous to or bad for it?

And he wasn't really quite sure why it mattered so damn much to him in the first place. They were just friends, anyways. The best of, according to Roxas. It had been like a parasite, the first time the idea had sparked, it had continued to grow…nonstop. But that didn't make much of a difference now. Because they were going to end up together.

_It had been warm the first time he had seen it. A comfortable spring day, with the gentlest of breezes floating along. He had been on his way back from the store. It was the perfect weather for walking. Apparently, Sora and Roxas had felt the same. On that day, they must have decided to go to the perfect little Blonde's house. The one with the hopeful glimmer in his eyes. The gorgeous one. The one called Roxas. _

_The one that was not his. _

_Well… not to Roxas, at least. In Axel's eyes he had always been…his. And maybe that's why the first time he saw them, walking out on that fine day that they shared together, the crisp, golden sun throwing itself over them, maybe that's why it had bothered him more than it would have any other person. In fact, it didn't seem to bother anyone else around. Only him. _

But honestly, that was all in the past now. As was Sora. And their relationship. Roxas was, by all means, his. And now he would be for sure.

_That day, the first of some kind of sick, infectious disease had begun to brew and bubble deep, deep within him. Jealousy… had someone called it?_

But now, all was silent as Roxas slept and Axel crept fourth. Silly, unsuspecting Roxas had given Axel a key, completely unaware of his feelings. Soon they were going to be together. Sora was gone. No longer would he plant tender butterfly kisses over Roxas' cheeks. No longer would he loop his arm around that amazing, straw-headed, ice-eyed, snow-skinned angel's waist. No more smiling across the dinner table at one another. Because Sora was gone and now it would be just them.

Roxas was, by all means, his.

_The first time he had seen them kiss, if he recalled correctly, had been the worst moment of his entire life. Lips, two pairs- soft, sweet, pink- had pressed together. A moment in time sculpted solely by the Gods. _

_Jealousy spread, fairly sparing to take over his entire being. Every second of his day, almost every thought in his head consisted of Roxas. Roxas… The soft-nosed rabbit that was _his.

And then, with nothing more than a moonlit night and a steady-breathed Roxas to encourage him, Axel leaned down. So beautiful. Not only his complexion, but his entire being seemed to have an overwhelming, breathtaking, and all around angelic glow to it.

His lips pressed softly against red velvet. Then they moved to his ear. The creamy, unreal lobe not a centimeter beneath his mouth. "See, Rox? We got to be together in the end. You don't need to apologize, I understand. I know you didn't love him. I love you." There wasn't a single flaw in his movement as he brought the knife out from hiding. The blade, like a silver stream in the star glow, seemed to ripple as it slid across skin, sinking into it all in one quick movement. And then, like a pool of black paint, none other than blood seeped out. Slowly…smoothly, staining but not tainting the clean surface that was his neck like a thick wine spilling across his front.

Simply beautiful.

He pressed their lips together again, this time softer, almost not there at all, but just enough so that he could bask in the stillness. No longer did soft, even breath escape his lips. There was nothing. He was dead.

With the faintest upturn of his lips, Axel held the blade up, a thick beam of moonlight reflected in the redness of the blood, masked black by the darkness. He held it up to his chest, right where his heart beat wildly against his rib cage.

He pushed. In it sank. It was the only movement in Roxas' house that night. And then he was dead as well, falling to his knees, resting his head atop the glossy front of Roxas' shirt. And everything was still. Together they were.

Roxas was, by all means, his.

--

_Incase you're wondering why I updated twice in one day... I've been home alone all day and minds can wonder. haha. My ass is like numb cause I've been sitting here all day! HAHAHAHA okay yeah sorry I had to post this. _


End file.
